Miroir de sang
by Temerah
Summary: Le terme hold up vous dit quelque chose? C'est en gros l'idée. Excepté que pour celui ci ce sont les vies de plusieurs personnes proches de l'Institut Jeffersonian et du FBI qui sont dans la balance. Autant dire qu'un carnage arrive vite.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est ma toute première fic sur Bones. De plus, je n'en ai jamais lue une seule en français, donc quelques expressions sont probablement plus proches de la traduction depuis l'anglais. (Malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez douée dans la langue de Shakespeare pour pouvoir les écrire en anglais). J'ai fait au mieux.

Tout avis constructif est le bienvenue.

Oh, et ça risque d'être long, donc n'hésitez pas à encourager (ou décourager. Lol)

Bien entendu, Bones ne m'appartient pas... etc.

_**Miroir de sang**_

**Prologue**

_Je vois encore mes yeux. Je les vois plus clairement même. Comme si tout ce sang qui glisse sur le verre ne faisait qu'accentuer le vert et bleu et de mes iris. Le liquide pourpre marbre la fluidité du matériau de stries régulières, comme tracées là à dessein en une peinture macabre._

_Est-ce là le tableau de mes pensées ? Est-ce là le seul film de ma vie que je verrai jamais avant de mourir ?_

_Je porte mes doigts sur les formes presque graphiques qui continuent de couler lentement mais sûrement sur la paroi glacée du miroir en une danse irréelle. Et je me rends compte que je n'ai plus froid à présent. Non. J'ai chaud, horriblement chaud. Je bous de l'intérieur; je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, mon sang filtrer aux travers de mes veines comme un magma brûlant, mes sens s'agitent, mon sang cogne contre mes tempes, mes doigts se contractent, mes musclent se bandent, quelques gouttes de sueur perlent au creux de mon décolleté pour se perdre sous ma chemise. Pourtant j'ai la sensation que ces quelques gouttes s'écrasent sur le sol, lentement, tellement lentement. Je les vois s'assombrir, rougir comme de l'eau sous un soleil couchant pour finir par s'égarer dans une marre de sang._

_Ce sang... Tout ce sang... _

**Chapitre I**

Je soupirai; expirant une vapeur blanchâtre. DC n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler la ville la plus chaude du monde. Et encore moins en plein mois de décembre. Les lumières et les décorations de fins d'années pouvaient bien éclairer tout ce qu'elles voulaient, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il faisait aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur d'un igloo, et que j'étais en train de geler jusqu'aux os -sans mauvais jeux de mots- tout en maudissant encore et encore mon partenaire, l'impossible et arrogant Seeley Booth agent du FBI. Oh oui, je le maudissais et prenais un plaisir malsain à l'imaginer rôtir en Enfer.

A cette pensée, je tapai du pied sur le sol, comme une enfant, frustrée de même dans mes pensées accorder à cet homme non seulement une place à ce Dieu -en Qui, non merci, je ne croyais toujours pas- mais en plus de lui offrir la chaleur que je désirais tant. L'Enfer... voilà un endroit où il devait faire chaud. Aussitôt, je plissai le front. Il faudrait que je touche deux mots à Booth de ces multiples 'conversations' que nous avions eu. Elles avaient visiblement une influence néfaste sur ma capacité à ne pas mêler certains mythes bibliques au quotidien. Je secouai la tête, vraiment, mon objectivité de tous les instants n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

Et une seule personne était responsable de cela: Seeley Booth.

Je plaçai mes mains en coupe soufflant dans mes paumes en sautillant sur place, par intermittence, tentant tant bien que mal de gagner quelques degrés.

- Bones!

Ce n'eut été le sobriquet dont il m'avait affublée il y avait maintenant un bout de temps, j'aurais tout de même reconnu son pas énergique et son parfum envoûtant... Énervant! Énervant! voulais-je...penser, tout aussi rapidement.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue m'attendre à l'intérieur? Vous allez vous transformer en esquimau géant à cette allure, déclara-t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'innocence.

- Vous aviez dit que vous mettriez deux minutes. Mais devinez quoi? Ajoutez un zéro et le compte est bon! Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu si longtemps, Booth?

Avant qu'une réponse ne put sortir de sa bouche entrouverte, une petite tête blonde sortit de derrière son dos, un sourire à la fois timide et enjôleur aux lèvres. Je plissai doucement les yeux, faisant une évaluation rapide, même si c'était quelques chose que j'avais effectué à plusieurs reprises, je trouvais toujours fascinant -même si inquiétant- de pouvoir observer un si petit spécimen de l'être humain. Après tout l'occasion ne se présentait pas tous les jours; et Parker avait un quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Oui, il avait des boucles blondes qui lui auréolaient le front, mais pour le reste, il était vraiment la copie plus que fidèle de son père: les traits fins mais laissant deviner une mâchoire déterminée, des pommettes saillantes, une moue confiante et amicale tout à fois, et bien sûr, ce regard pétillant de malice et de bonté. _Yep, portrait craché, je crois bien que c'était l'expression_.

- Bonjour, Bones, salua gentiment l'enfant.

Je pressai mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre en direction du père, indiquant tacitement que j'aurais aimé être tenue au courant de la présence d'un invité surprise, avant de diriger mon regard vers le plus petits des deux Booth, esquissant un sourire que j'espérais au minimum avenant.

- Eh, Parker.

- Rebecca me l'a déposé au bureau à l'improviste, je n'ai pas eu le temps de...

Je stoppai son explication d'une main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fis-je, amollie. Mais Angela va être énervée qu'on soit en retard.

A cela, il haussa le front.

- Êtes-vous bien certaine que nous parlions de la même Angela? Sourire constant sur les lèvres, un crayon perpétuellement à la main, longs cheveux noirs? Cette Angela?

- Oui, oui ça va. Allons-y, sinon je vais effectivement me transformer en Sibérien.

- C'est "esquimau", Bones...

- Peu importe le pays pourvu qu'il y fasse froid...

- C'est une expression... comme mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

* * *

Je regardai une énième fois ma montre. Je lorgnai ensuite une fois de plus vers la porte, espérant vainement l'arrivée de Brennan. _Cette fois, je vais la tuer_, pensais-je. Affaire ou pas affaire, crâne du deuxième siècle avant Jésus Christ ou ossements du bébé Lindberg ou non, _cette fois c'est sûr, je vais la tuer_. Elle avait promis, juré même, d'arriver à l'heure! 

Je soupirai bruyamment, l'homme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait déjà essayé d'engager la conversation à peine une demie-heure auparavant semblant revigoré par le fait que j'étais seule depuis tout ce temps. Alors quoi? Une femme ne pouvait pas s'accouder au bar d'un restaurant sans s'attendre à se faire draguer par le premier venu? Je plissai les lèvres. Ok, je savais la réponse à cette question.

Je fis claquer ma langue et, croisant les bras devant moi sévèrement, lui jetai le regard le plus agressif que j'avais en réserve.

- Écoute, mon grand, je ne suis plus sur le marché, alors si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop...

- Quelle déception. Une telle femme qui n'est plus célibataire?... Et où est-donc l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre?

_En train de disséquer un verre de terre, j'parie._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Ok ! j'agitai rapidement un doigt entre lui et moi, sa table beaucoup trop proche à mon goût. Toi et moi? Ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais. Capisce? Tu veux un 5 à 7? Va là où tous les paumés vont. J'ai entendu parler d'une boîte pour les gars comme toi, c'est pas si loin.

* * *

- Ange! 

Cette dernière fit volte face, mains sur les hanches.

- Oh, oh, ça ne présage rien de bon, fis-je, Parker dans les bras.

Bones grimaça. Cette fois-ci elle n'y était pour rien. Elle pourrait tout me mettre sur le dos sans le moindre remord. Et j'étais certain qu'elle le ferait.

Nous prîmes tous les trois place à un table un peu en retrait.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps? J'ai failli finir dans un duel au soleil avec vos visions bizarre des horaires!

- Je ne...

- Je sais, Brennan! Ok? Je sais que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Moi ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ton excuse pour m'avoir encore pausé un lapin.

- Je...

- Désolé pour le retard, c'est ma faute, coupai-je en lui décrochant mon sourire le plus désolé, tout en installant Parker juste à côté de moi.

Angela agita rapidement la main comme pour accepter mes excuses. A cela, Bonnes fronça les sourcils comme je savais qu'elle le ferait.

- Comment se fait-il que lui tu acceptes ses excuses aussi rapidement et que moi...

Angela sourit gentiment.

- Ne le prend pas pour toi, ma chérie. C'est le côté ancien sniper-beau-gosse-dans un costume du FBI- et super papa en même temps qui a fait le truc...

- Le... truc? demanda-t-elle.

A cela elle tourna son attention vers moi, pendant que j'aidais Parker à enlever sa veste et lui coinçai une serviette en papier dans le col de son pull. Sentant son regard sur moi, celui qu'elle avait quand elle étudiait des ossements, je relevai la tête et agitai mes sourcils, le visage fendu d'un sourire.

Et je n'en étais pas certain mais je croyais avoir entendu quelques mots sortir de ses lèvres: _Impossible... arrogant_.

Ça faisait quelques semaines que nous n'avions pas eu d'affaire, je savais bien que je lui avais manqué.

- Je n'ai pas de liquide sur moi, je vais aller au comptoir, dis-je une fois que nous avions terminé.

- Booth, ne soyez pas ridicule, il y a une file d'attente d'au moins un kilomètre. Je vais régler la note.

- On fait de l'ironie, Bones? Je suis impressionné. Je coupai court à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu m'envoyer comme répartie, je la connaissais trop bien, on ne décollerais jamais d'ici si je la laissais s'engager sur ce terrain là. Oubliez-ça, je vous dois bien ça. Je paye, fin de la discussion.

Je m'en allais vers le comptoir, percevant toutefois quelques bribes de la conversation de Bones et Angela.

- Wao, sexy!

- Ange! Est-ce que tu pourrais t'abstenir de ce genres de remarques, siffla Bones.

- C'est quoi, sexy? Questionna mon naïf, bien qu'adorable, fils.

A ces quatre mots un silence inconfortable joignit la table et faillit me faire éclater de rire.

Au bout de dix minutes, je sentis un tiraillement sur la manche de ma veste, souriant automatiquement quand j'aperçus Parker.

- Eh, buddy.

- Papa, on peut s'en aller?

- Il faut que je règle l'addition d'abord.

- Mais Bones et Angela s'en vont elles, déclara-t-il en les désignant du doigt, pendant qu'elles ajustaient leurs écharpes et gants, tout en se dirigeant vers moi.

- Où allez-vous?

- Je dois passer à la banque et Brennan aussi. Ca fait des jours qu'ils nous harcèlent de coups de fils au sujet de je ne sais quel don qu'on a fait au musée... C'est juste à deux rues d'ici.

- Quoi, ils font un prix de gros pour les fouines?

- Désopilant, Booth. Amusez-vous bien pendant ce temps, sourit Bones.

Elles étaient déjà en train de s'éclipser quand Parker courut vers elles, tellement vite qu'il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter à temps et percuta les jambes de ma partenaire. A cela elle se tourna vers ce qui lui avait causé un léger déséquilibre.

- Je peux venir avec vous, Bones? S'il te plaît!

Je vis Bones pâlir et commencer à agiter les mains en tout sens. Ça aurait été comique si ce n'avait été pour cette air de panique clairement lisible sur son visage.

- Parker... commençai-je.

- S'il te plaît, insista-t-il, toujours vers Brennan. Je veux pas rester ici, on s'ennuie.

Si Angela souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, sa meilleure amie semblait faire une crise aiguë du syndrome de la peur "Bonesienne", à savoir: aucun enfant dans son périmètre à moins de cinquante mètres et sous la surveillance d'un autre adulte.

J'esquissai l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Ok, Parker, acquiesçai-je, mais tu restes bien avec le Docteur Bones, promis?

J'entendis cette dernière déglutir et m'empêchai d'éclater de rire.

- Promis, Papa. A tout à l'heure.

Parker saisit la main de Bones et l'attirait déjà vers l'extérieur quand je croisai son regard, haussant les épaules.

- Amusez-vous.

- Vous ne l'emporterez pas au Paradis, murmura-t-elle, me foudroyant du regard.

- Vous ne croyez pas au Paradis.

- Mais vous, si.

- Est-ce qu'on a pas déjà eu cette conversation?! lançai-je alors qu'elle se faisait presque littéralement tirer dehors.

Je sautillai presque sur place. La journée commençait sur les chapeaux de roues.

* * *

- Non, non, Parker, pas par là! Soupirai-je pour la dixième fois. 

J'en vins à me demander comment Booth parvenait à mener de front sa carrière au FBI, ses multiples histoires amoureuses et sa vie en tant que parent. Il apparaissait qu'un enfant de 5 ans avait plus d'endurance et d'énergie que tout ce que j'avais pu observer auparavant. Cet enfant avait par deux fois tenté de traverser la route sans Angela ou moi sur le chemin jusqu'ici, avait manqué de tomber trois ou quatre fois en courant dans tous les sens et était parvenu à se servir du marbre impeccablement lisse de la banque comme d'une patinoire. Apparemment, les autres clients n'étaient pas plus enclins que ça à trouver l'action naturelle puisque plusieurs avaient émis quelques mots de protestations lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les cris de joie de Parker.

Personnellement, à part l'attention un peu trop présente que cela nous accordait je ne voyais pas trop où était le mal. Mais j'étais épuisée rien qu'à l'observer. Non vraiment je me demandais comment Booth faisait.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit sourd et aperçus Parker s'écrouler, les mains au sol à quelques mètres de moi, au pied d'un homme couvert d'un long imperméable gris.

Il pleurait à chaude larmes, sans que personne ne fasse un geste vers lui. Je me précipitai, un genou à terre et le relevai un peu maladroitement.

-Parker, tu t'es fait mal quelque part?

Il agita le chef et vint immédiatement se blottir contre moi. Un réflexe conditionné tendant à démontrer ce que je savais déjà: les êtres humains les plus vulnérables cherchaient toujours la protection d'un être connu capable de leur accorder ladite protection.

Je le fis se détacher de moi doucement afin de discerner si oui ou non il souffrait d'une quelconque blessure. Booth m'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ça. Voyant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était blessé que dans sa fierté et distinguant quelques traits significatifs de fatigue, je l'ajustai sur ma hanche, comme j'avais vu certaine mères le faire, et me relevai péniblement.

L'inconnu à l'imperméable me toisa froidement, un regard indéchiffrable et impénétrable dissimulé grossièrement derrière le col de son manteau de pluie.

- Vous feriez bien de tenir votre gamin en laisse, M'dame, cracha-t-il.

Je jetai mon menton d'un air hautain et le fusillai du regard.

- Si quelqu'un a besoin d'une laisse ici, c'est le seul animal présent, assurai-je en le fixant.

Je réajustai Parker contre moi, murmurai un dernier i "_abruti" /i _à l'attention du dit abruti et m'éloignai déjà vers le comptoir où se trouvait Angela en train de finir de plaider son cas. Apparemment, que ce soit pour elle ou pour moi, il y avait eut un problème de communication entre l'Institut Jeffersionan et la Banque Berkeley & Stein. Quelque chose en rapport avec un zéro supplémentaire ajouté sur nos dons respectifs au Musée et à l'Institut. Rien de trop dommageable, mais nous avions été forcées de venir en personne pour régler la questionAngela acheva finalement ses divers virements et dépôts, puis acquiesça avec approbation à mon attention.

- Quoi?

- Bien joué, Bren. Cet idiot ne l'avait pas vu venir. J'eus à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la direction de l'idiot en question et de me dire que quelque chose clochait dans la façon dont il se tenait -son imperméable beaucoup trop large pour lui et pourtant ajusté à certains endroits- que Angela enchaîna: Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant qu'on y aille. Booth n'a pas téléphoné?

- Ange, on est dans une banque, pas dans un bar. Et non, Booth n'a pas téléphoné.

- Je sais, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Tu sais quoi? Que Booth n'a pas téléphoné ou bien... Commençai-je, confuse.

- Tu sais quoi ma chérie, laisse tomber.

- Ange...

- Personne n'empêchera Angela Montenegro d'utiliser des toilettes si elle en a besoin. S'il le faut, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil, en se dirigeant vers un couloir adjacent, je ferai du charme à l'agent de la sécurité.

- Bien sûr que tu le feras, répondis-je sans qu'elle m'entende pourtant.

Je baissai les yeux vers Parker, dont le visage reposait contre mon épaule. Il ne dormait pas encore mais le came qui s'était emparé de lui était un signe suffisant pour moi. Je caressai aussi doucement que faire se peut ses boucles blondes.

- Tu es fatigué? chuchotai-je presque, ayant peur de l'agiter à nouveau.

Il hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête sans toutefois bouger de sa position.

J'en profitai pour exercer mes talents d'anthropologue et observer le mini cocon que formait l'enceinte des murs de la banque.

Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça, considérant que les fêtes de Noël approchaient. En comptant l'agent de la sécurité que j'avais vu à l'entrée, celui qui discutait avec la seule caissière présente, le directeur qui devait être dans un des bureaux du fond, l'homme à l'imperméable, le jeune couple, le couple octogénaire et les deux autres hommes d'une trentaine ou quarantaine d'années au plus, nous étions treize au total.

Un nombre qui aurait certainement été qualifié signe de malchance par Angela ou Booth. Encore que je doutais que les catholiques puissent évoquer la chance sans avoir peur du 'courroux de Dieu'. Bizarre, pour quelqu'un qui avait pour mauvaise habitude d'avoir une addiction au jeux.

Il était amusant de constater qu'un endroit tel qu'une banque pouvait représenter un quelconque intérêt scientifique, mais les faits étaient là: l'agent qui fleuretait avec la guichetière en une parade digne de n'importe quel animal cherchant inconsciemment à perpétuer l'espèce; le jeune couple qui avait déjà atteint cet aspect de l'évolution normale de toute espèce; le couple en fin de vie qui pouvait pratiquement représenter le futur du couple précédent. Je caressai une nouvelle fois, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, les mèches blondes du petit garçon. Et bien sûr, Parker. Signe inégalable de ce que l'évolution fait de mieux: un petit garçon plein d'énergie et de vitalité protégé inconsciemment par ses pairs; quand bien même fut-ce moi qui en eu la charge.

Notre inconscient génétique avait parfois une façon bien à lui de nous dicter sa loi. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé que je devais jouer la protectrice, au moins temporaire, du fils de Booth.

Et en cet instant-là, je ne savais pas encore à quel point ces mots allaient se révéler justes.

Il fallut que je sente un frisson me parcourir l'échine, mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et que je fisse volte face pour que je comprenne que mon engagement tacite ne serait peut-être pas si temporaire que ça.

Le déclic caractéristique que je connaissais trop bien raisonna trop fort, trop sèchement dans l'air froid et à présent silencieux de la pièce pour que je puisse l'ignorer. Un tremblement effroyable fit flageoler mes jambes avant que je réalise tout à fait que je faisais maintenant face au canon d'une arme à feu.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Déjà, je voudrais signaler que grâce à Lili (merci à toi) j'ai réalisé que ceux qui n'étaient pas inscrits sur le site ne pouvaient auparavant pas me laisser de reviews. Problème résolu. J'espère que certains d'entre vous qui n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion auparavant me diront ce qu'ils pensent de tout ça. Le seul truc c'est que je ne pourrai pas vous remercier en personne puisqu'il n'y a pas de bouton "reply" pour les anonymes. Alors merci d'avance !

Chose que j'avais omise de préciser avant: je situe mon histoire vers le milieu de la saison 2. Là, Booth et Cam sont ensemble et Jack et Angela aussi.

**Chapitre II**

Je pianotai mes doigts sur le comptoir du restaurant, soupirant avec exagération. Bones allait me tuer. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je souris péniblement à la caissière. Était_-il possible d'être plus lent que ça?_

- Merci, grommelai-je de façon absente en attrapant ma carte et en courant presque vers la sortie.

Le cadran de ma montre indiquait qu'une vingtaine de minutes s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Bones, Parker et Angela.

Si je ne me dépêchais pas, je craignais pour la vie non pas de Parker mais de Bones. Mon fils avait une fâcheuse tendance à être éreintant quand on en n'avait pas l'habitude.

L'idée même de laisser mon fils et mon équipière dans la même pièce pendant plus de dix minutes sans surveillance m'aurait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça encore, donné la chair de poule. Mais plus maintenant me pris-je agréablement à penser. Non, plus maintenant que je savais que derrière cet être froid et distant qu'elle laissait apparaître il y avait une toute autre personne: non seulement chaleureuse mais aussi aimante et qui, étonnamment mais pas tant que ça finalement, était plutôt douée avec les enfants.

Restait encore à découvrir si elle était douée de par ces nombreuses années passées à observer ses semblables et leurs rejetons ou bien si elle était douée parce que c'était quelque chose qui faisait partie d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle se refusait même de voir.

Je sortis de la poche de mon manteau le jeton de casino que je trimbalais partout avec moi et le fis virevolter en l'air d'un coup de pouce, avant de le rattraper pleine paume ouverte. Je savais que j'avais les yeux brillants; je le savais parce que je ne parierais jamais contre Bones, elle gagnait toujours. Et dans ce cas précis, j'étais plus qu'heureux que les dés soient pipés d'avance.

Deux rues plus loin, j'extirpai de ma ceinture mon téléphone qui était en train de sonner. _Cam_, lisait l'écran. Je grimaçai, sachant pertinemment pourquoi sans vraiment vouloir me l'avouer. Camille et moi n'avions au final pas tant de choses en commun que ça. Je l'aimais bien, oui, nous avions un passé c'était vrai. Mais au-delà de ça, les liens qui avaient pu nous unir à une certaine époque n'étaient plus que des fils usés par le temps et notre manque... d'alchimie. La sonnerie s'arrêta d'elle-même pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Encore une fois, mon visage se contorsionna. Alchimie... voilà un terme qui était souvent associé à un docteur du Jeffersonian; mais il ne s'agissait pas de Camille Saroyan. Je soupirai, puis, à contre coeur, finis par décrocher mon portable. Inutile de tergiverser, elle continuerait jusqu'à ce que je décroche.

- Booth! S'exclama-t-elle, presque surprise de m'avoir au bout du fil.

- Cam. Désolé, j'étais... enfin... j'étais... occupé.

- Oui... Dis-moi, je n'arrive pas à joindre le Docteur Brennan. _Encore cette grimace... _Rend-moi service, dis-lui que nous avons reçu le dosage spectrographique des minéraux du sang de Geena Watson. Elle était bien spasmosphile.

- Euh... ok.

- Bien. N'oublie pas notre dîner ce soir. A plus tard, Seeley.

- A plus tard, murmurai-je confusément après qu'elle eut raccroché.

Était-il normal que ma « petite amie » m'utilise comme standardiste pour communiquer avec ma... Bones ?

Je souris imperceptiblement en apercevant la devanture de Berkeley & Stein. Rien que l'idée de **la **revoir me collait des frissons. _Reprend-toi mon vieux, tu es pathétique. Bones est ta partenaire. Par-te-naire!! Cam est ta petite amie! Bones, partenaire. Cam, petite amie. Partenaire, petite amie... Partenaire, petite amie. Bones est ta petite am... Merde! _

_Pathétique..._

&&&

Un seul d'entre vous bouge le petit doigt et je le descends illico, compris?! Cria l'homme à l'imperméable, son 357 magnum pointé entre mes deux yeux.

Et tandis que j'avais conscience que ma vie était en jeu, une seule idée me traversa l'esprit: _Alors c'était ça qui me paraissait bizarre, son manteau était trop ajusté aux endroits où il dissimulait ses armes._ Non pas des armes, un véritable arsenal. Comment avait-il passé les sécurités de la banque, voilà bien une question à laquelle j'aurais aimé une réponse. Son attirail était semblait-il composé de grenades, fusil à pompe et d'un autre plus petit calibre; un comme celui que portait Booth à la cheville.

Booth... Automatiquement, je me rappelais de la tache que je m'étais promise d'effectuer plus tôt: protéger l'être qui lui était le plus précieux au monde, coûte que coûte. Instinctivement, je resserrais mon étreinte sur Parker, presqu'à l'étouffer. Comme je semblais suffoquer moi-même, suffoquer de cette peur latente et écrasante qui pesait comme un poids paralysant sur ma poitrine. Je reculais d'un pas, fixant toujours le barillet de l'arme de mon assaillant.

L'homme eut un sourire machiavélique, son regard glacial se faisant presque joueur. Puis, il éclata de rire. Un rire d'aliéné. Et ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai à quel point la situation était dangereuse, à quel point nous étions à sa merci. Qu'avait à perdre quelqu'un qui avait déjà perdu le plus important: sa raison?

- Tu fais un mouvement de plus ma jolie, souffla-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, le canon de son 357 contre la peau de mon cou, et j'explose le crâne de ton gosse.

Mes yeux ne clignèrent même pas. Un gémissement apeuré s'échappa de Parker et il engouffra sa tête dans mes cheveux, s'agrippant à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et elle en dépendait sûrement.

J'acquiesçai, obéissante. Obéissante comme je ne l'avais jamais été, comme je m'étais promise de ne jamais l'être. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était Parker et il était hors de question que je joue des coups pour sauver mon amour propre et ma vie et mettre en danger la sienne.

- Contre le mur, siffla notre nouveau geôlier, les traits plus durs que le silex.

Tout mon être me demandait de me rebeller, exigeait de moi que je fisse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je me devais de contrer cette attaque inacceptable, d'arracher l'arme des mains cette homme, de lui coller mon pied dans la figure, de lui montrer dans quels trois arts martiaux j'étais devenue experte ou presque, il fallait qu'il sache que personne ne pouvait mettre en danger la vie de Temperance Brennan sans qu'il y eut de conséquences, qu'on ne menaçait pas de lever la main sur le fils de Booth sans qu'il puisse y avoir de répercussions. Il était bien sûr obligatoire et nécessaire que j'agisse. C'était une évidence.

Et pourtant je ne fis rien. Rien.

Je me contentai de me tourner vers le mur qu'il indiquait et de faire ce que je faisais le mieux: observer. Tout anthropologue se devait, dans l'environnement qu'il avait choisi pour étude, de demeurer empiriste. Et je supposai en cet instant, que j'avais fait mon choix; le choix de ne pas agir, de pour une fois rester dans l'ombre et de n'être que cela, une spectatrice et non une actrice des évènements à venir. Parce que mes émotions et sentiments n'avaient pas d'importance. Seul Parker et Angela en avaient.

Angela...

Je jetai un regard éclair sur l'assemblée de personnes réunies devant moi, terrorisées et incapables du détachement que je parvenais encore à avoir.

Le plus jeune couple paraissait le plus effrayé et conscient dans un certain sens de ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Sans doute, le fait qu'un deuxième cerbère les mette en jougs y était pour beaucoup. Les deux agents de sécurités étaient à côté d'eux, à présent sans leurs armes respectives. La jeune caissière qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge et me ressemblait d'une façon presque étrange était prostrée contre le distributeur d'eau, semblant vouloir se fondre dans le décor. Le couple âgé se trouvait le plus à droite, assis sur le sol comme tous les autres, l'homme serrant sa femme contre lui. Ils ne pleuraient pas, ne faisaient aucun bruit. J'inclinai le chef de côté, perplexe quant à leur calme apparent. Comme si, pour je ne savais quelle raison, ils étaient résignés; il me venait à l'esprit qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation.

Tous ceux que j'avais déjà remarqués peu avant étaient donc là. Y compris celui qui je supposais était le directeur, une arme pointée directement sur sa tempe par un troisième homme.

Mais aucun signe d'Angela. Elle était absente de l'équation. Et je ne savais trop si cela devait me rassurer ou me terroriser.

Le contact froid et cinglant du métal sur ma peau me rappela bien vite à l'ordre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une étude anthropologique. Il s'agissait d'une future scène de crime. Quelque chose que je connaissais par coeur. C'était bien ce qui me terrifiait.

Une respiration suintante de haine et de démence souffla sur ma nuque.

- Si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je dis dans la seconde, je me sers de ton sang pour réchauffer la couleur des murs.

Il n'était pas nécessaire que je sente Parker trembler contre moi et ses larmes couler dans mon cou pour que je m'exécute.

Lorsque je m'assis finalement par terre, Parker ne bougea pas lui, figé dans l'épouvante, qui, j'en étais sûre, les hantaient tous. Mais pas moi. Pas moi qui devais rester neutre, une ombre. Une ombre.

- Alors, Monsieur Schift, comment se porte les comptes aujourd'hui?

Je levai la tête vers la voix. L'un des trois hommes qui ne nous gardaient pas, avait assis le directeur de la banque sur un fauteuil de bureau, le canon de son fusil sous son menton. Schift transpirait des pieds à la tête, son crâne dégarni luisant sous la pression, ses petites lunettes rondes dégringolant sur son nez.

Cette scène me rassura presque. Ils ne voulaient que de l'argent. Dès qu'ils seraient en possession de ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher ils partiraient. Ils partiraient et Parker et Angela iraient parfaitement bien. _N'est-ce pas?_

&&&

_Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! _Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Il fallait absolument que je réagisse. Brennan et Parker... _Oh mon Dieu ! Réfléchie, Angela Sois pragmatique. _Oui, c'était ça, pragmatique. Comme Bren le serait dans cette situation; comme elle l'était très certainement à cet instant là, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si c'était elle qui était planquée dans les toilettes d'une banque pendant qu'une prise d'otages avait lieu moins de vingt mètres plus loin.

_Allez, Ange, pense Brennan. Sois Brennan. Tu es Brennan_.

Brennan et une situation périlleuse...

Je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi et sur le blanc immaculé du carrelage. Je respirai à fond puis refermai le plus doucement possible la porte de la salle d'eau par laquelle j'avais observer sans me faire connaître la scène d'où provenait mon angoisse. Puis, forte d'avoir pu faire cela sans me faire repérer je me glissai dans un des WC, poussant le loquet à fond. Comme si cela pouvait stopper des criminels comme ceux que j'avais aperçus menacer de mort, non seulement Bren mais aussi Parker. Booth ne serait probablement pas trop heureux de la situation. _Quelqu'un allait se faire descendre_, chantonnais-je intérieurement.

Après avoir rabattu le couvercle de la cuvette je m'assis dessus, commençant à sérieusement bousiller ma manucure. Se ronger les ongles ne servait peut-être à rien mais au moins c'était distrayant.

Brennan et une situation périlleuse... Brennan et une situation périlleuse...

- Booth!

Et à l'instant même où le terme sortit de ma bouche, je plaquai deux mains contre elle, sachant qu'on avait pu m'entendre. Je retins ma respiration, attendant sans doute qu'on vienne me chercher. Mais personne ne vint.

- Booth, murmurai-je cette fois, comme pour me convaincre que c'était une bonne idée et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me rende immédiatement sous peine de me retrouver une balle entre les deux yeux.

J'extirpai mon portable de la poche de mon manteau, ouvris le clapet et fis défiler la liste des noms jusqu'à tomber sur celui que je cherchais : _FBI hot boy_. Mes doigts tremblaient au-dessus des touches._ Allez, Ange, sois une femme!_ Me sermonnai-je. _Mince, mince, mince! _J'inspirai à fond, bloquai mes poumons et finis par pousser le bouton envoi.

- Booth.

J'avais tellement retenu ma respiration que maintenant je n'arrivais plus articuler le moindre mot.

- Angela? Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il.

Et je remerciais Dieu pour les identifiants d'appel.

- Booth, c'est moi, fis-je finalement, la voix à peine audible et presque rocailleuse tellement la peur m'étreignait.

- Tu vas bien?

- Bien, n'est pas vraiment le terme... Écoute, on a un problème, Booth.

- Un problème? Un problème du genre le caissier de la banque n'est pas assez mignon à ton goût ou un du genre Brennan a revendu mon fils à un étranger?

- Plutôt dans la veine, Brennan et Parker avec toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la banque, ont des types armés jusqu'aux dents qui les tiennent en jougs.

Un blanc interminable se fit au bout du fil. Je n'entendais même plus sa respiration.

- Ange... Qu'est-ce que...? Tu plaisantes? Demanda-t-il, le son de sa voix plus intense que jamais.

- J'aimerais bien...

Et même sans le voir je savais qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant dans tous les sens.

- Où es-tu?

- Je suis cachée dans les toilettes...

- Et Parker et Bones...? Il déglutit difficilement puis enchaîna, est-ce... Est-ce que tu peux les voir...?

- Plus maintenant. Tout à l'heure j'ai réussi à les apercevoir quand ils étaient encore debout, mais un des types a... Un des types a...

- Calme-toi, Angela. Respire à fond... conseilla-t-il de sa voix la plus douce et déterminée en même temps.

- Facile à dire! Chuchotai-je à moitié en criant.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je t'en prie, tu es la seule à pouvoir me dire ce qu'il se passe.

J'acquiesçai tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait me voir et continuai.

- Un des types a menacé Parker... Il a dit... Il a dit qu'il lui... Je soufflai, presqu'en train d'étouffer un sanglot, le coeur palpitant, une sueur froide remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il a dit qu'il lui ferait exploser la tête, Booth... Je l'entendis pratiquement hurler intérieurement, et me dépêchai de poursuivre. Et après il a dit qu'il repeindrait les murs avec... avec le sang de Bren. J'essuyai une larme qui coulait sur ma joue en entendant les mots qui suivirent :

- Ce fils de pute...

-Booth...? Tu vas... Tu vas les sauver, pas vrai?

- Ne bouge pas, Angela, tu restes où tu es. Mets ton portable sur silencieux et garde le dans ta main, attend mon appel.

- Mais... Booth...

- Angela, m'interrompit-il d'un ton ferme et qui n'attendait aucune répartie. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, quelque soit ce que tu verras ou entendras. Tu ne pourras rien faire, tu m'entends?

- Mais si Bren ou Parker...

Encore une fois il ravala sa salive et je savais que ça lui fendait le coeur de me dire tout ça.

- Quoiqu'il se passe Angela. Tu dois... tu dois me le promettre.

Un silence assourdissant tomba. Et j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu, comme accroché à mes lèvres. Je ne voulais pas être d'accord, je voulais refuser, ne pas promettre quelque chose comme ça. Je voulais sauver Tempe, Parker et même tous les autres pourquoi pas. Mais je n'étais pas du FBI, je n'étais pas sniper et surtout, je n'étais pas Booth.

- Angela? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois si angoissée et réconfortante.

- Je te le promets, murmurai-je.

- Bien, soupira-t-il. Et il me semblait que je l'avais peut-être au moins un peu soulagé d'un poids trop lourd à porter. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ange, je vais vous sortir de là.

Je voulus répondre mais il avait déjà raccroché.

- Je sais, Booth, je sais, m'entendis-je tout de même prononcer.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule de toute ma vie.

A suivre...

Je sais, c'est mou du genou pour l'instant mais ça ne va pas durer, promis. Oh, et j'ai bien conscience de ne ne pas être très rapide à la publication mais j'ai vraiment peu de temps, désolé.


	3. Chapter 3

(Quelqu'un m'a fait la remarque que certaines expressions étaient peut-être trop vulgaires par endroit... Pas la peine de chercher bien longtemps il n'y en a qu'une (ou deux)... le truc c'est que j'ai hésité à laisser l'expression en question. Mais je trouve que le contexte s'y prête; et oui, peut-être est-ce un peu « hors personnage » mais en même temps pas tant que ça... bref, j'assume. Et ça ne veut pas dire que Booth va se transformer en homme vulgaire ! C'était vraiment exceptionnel, je tenais à le dire. Mais ne nous leurrons pas, il est très possible qu'un ou deux autres mots pas si catholiques que ça apparaissent dans certains dialogues. Si ça vous choque je peux très bien changer le « rating » de la fic; ce serait très compréhensible. ;-) il est de toutes façons possible qu'il change par la suite...).

Petit détail, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir qui tutoie qui en VF... alors j'ai fait au feeling. Si je me suis trompée, désolé mais ça ne changera pas.

Oh, et pour ceux qui se poseraient encore la question, oui, cette histoire risque de ne pas être si joyeuse que ça. Ça ne va pas dire que ça va mal finir mais bon...

Pour finir, un GRAND merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot; ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III:**

Je serrai les poings, puis ne pouvant me retenir davantage, frappai le mur qui faisait face à la banque Stein & Berkeley. La vitrine de celle-ci avait les stores tirés, la pancarte sur la porte indiquait qu'elle était fermée. Malheureusement pour moi, je savais pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Angela n'avait pas halluciné, il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague. Parker et Bones étaient là-dedans, probablement terrifiés.

Très égoïstement, une seule pensée m'agrippa l'esprit. _Merci, Seigneur, pour avoir laissé Bones veillé sur mon fils._ Je savais, tout au fond de moi, qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Parker. J'étais sûr qu'elle risquerait sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'était pas stupide et que si pour qu'il reste en vie elle devait ne rien faire, elle ne ferait rien. Même si cela devait lui coûter tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle ne ferait rien. Seule cette idée me permit de ne pas foncer tête baissée dans cette banque. Parce que, si elle ne faisait rien, peut-être les enfoirés qui les avaient pris en otages les laisseraient tranquilles.

Immédiatement les paroles d'Angela me revinrent en tête: _Il a dit qu'il lui ferait exploser la tête, Booth. Il a dit qu'il repeindrait les murs avec... avec le sang de Bren. _Paroles qui, je j'espérais, resteraient en l'air.

Je plaçai pouce et index sur mon front, essayant de chasser une migraine imminente, me penchant en avant, quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai sèchement pour voir la mine inquiète de Cullen au-dessus de moi. Derrière lui, personne. Devant mon air surpris, il alla directement au but en faisant signe vers la petite épicerie qui se trouvait juste en face de la banque.

- Nos hommes sont déjà à l'intérieur, ils sont passés par derrière pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des preneurs d'otages. Mais notre incognito ne durera pas longtemps. Nous avons bloqué les rues mais bientôt nos criminels en herbe réaliseront qu'il n'y a plus de trafic et que quelque chose cloche. Je ne laisse pas une demi-heure à la police du conté pour nous ramener des gyrophares dans tous les coins.

J'opinai rapidement du chef, en le suivant vers ce qui serait notre quartier général pour les heures à venir.

- Vous avez fait vite, dis-je comme un automate, sans vraiment savoir comment je parvenais encore à aligner trois mots.

- Nous avons suivi le protocole, répondit-il simplement. Messieurs, salua-t-il la vingtaine d'agents du FBI et membres de la SWAT, rassemblés autour du rayon laitier du magasin. Inutile de vous dire qu'il s'agit ici d'une situation à hauts risques. Nous savons déjà qu'il y a au moins trois otages potentiels, dont un enfant, plus une guichetière, deux agents de sécurité et le directeur de la banque et possiblement d'autres clients. Deux hommes au moins font parti des preneurs d'otages. Mademoiselle Angela Montenegro est le seul lien que nous avons avec l'intérieur, et ce lien est fragile. Toutes les caméras ont été coupées et nous ne pouvons donc pas déterminer où sont répartis otages et criminels. Il est par conséquent impossible pour l'instant de tirer à vue. Néanmoins, je veux dix hommes sur les toits. Trouver moi un angle de tir ! Et, pour l'amour du ciel, quadrillez-moi le périmètre! Et amenez moi des techniciens. Je veux qu'on se débrouille pour savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de ces murs sans mettre en danger la vie de Mademoiselle Montenegro. Au boulot les gars. Booth !

Je sursautai à l'entente de mon nom. J'étais dans le brouillard, je ne parvenais pas à me détacher de cette situation, j'étais beaucoup trop proche de tout cela. Et je savais combien cela pouvait être dangereux.

Les hommes qui avaient reçu des ordres passèrent à côté de moi, chacun m'envoyant un regard à sa façon, de sympathie, de pitié ou de compassion. Ils savaient tous quels étaient les enjeux pour moi.

- Monsieur?

- Vous serez capable de faire abstraction de vos sentiments sur cette affaire ou je dois vous éloigner de force?

Je détectai une intention de détendre l'atmosphère dans sa maladroite tentative d'humour, mais la question n'en était pas moins sérieuse. Et mon assurance extérieure n'avait rien à voir avec l'indéfectible noeud que j'avais à la gorge.

- J'agirai en professionnel, Monsieur.

- A la bonne heure. Il me scruta une seconde ou deux puis dût voir ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il acquiesça, satisfait. Vous avez prévenu... Rebecca, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Elle est a juste eu le temps de me déposer Parker, commençai-je un noeud à l'estomac rien qu'à la pensée d'où mon fils se trouvait à présent, et elle s'est envolée vers l'Australie. Sa tante... elle... elle est très malade...

Je secouai la tête, histoire de me remettre les idées en place; je ne faisais radoter. Mais il parut comprendre puisqu'il ne fit que hocher le chef en signe de soutien.

- De toute façon, même si vous arriviez à la joindre maintenant, le temps qu'elle il est fort probable que tout cela soit déjà terminé. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se racla la gorge et sentit sûrement mon malaise puisqu'il enchaîna rapidement. Et les fouines ?

Je relevai le chef, interdit. Comment avais-je pu être si négligent et stupide?

- J'ai... J'ai oublié.

- Faites-le, tout ça les concerne aussi.

- Oui, monsieur.

Il ne fallut pas moins de dix minutes, montre en main, pour voir débarquer Zach, Camille, et Hodgins. Ce dernier à grandes foulées et dix bons mètres devant. Et il accéléra encore le pas dès qu'il m'aperçut en train d'ajuster mon gilet par balles, réglementaire dans ce genre de situations. A hauteur de la banderole jaune de sécurité qui barrait maintenant la route dans les deux sens, un policier en uniforme leur bloqua le passage. -Cullen avait eu raison, la police avait fait vite pour nous placer à découverts; tout le monde savait ce qu'il se tramait à présent. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi... Nous pouvions à présent commencer les négociations.- Hodgins m'indiqua du doigt et sur un signe de ma part le flic les laissa passer. Je vérifiai mon chargeur une dernière fois, quand je sentis sa présence à côté de moi. Je relevai le visage et nous nous toisâmes, comme nous défiant tour à tour. Je vis son regard se fragiliser un court instant, mais si court que je crus avoir rêvé.

- C'est vrai alors, dit-il simplement, ayant probablement lu dans mes yeux ce que j'avais encore du mal à formuler à voix haute. Il le fallait pourtant.

- Oui, confirmai-je.

- Angela?

- Elle est probablement celle qui est la plus en sécurité, Hodgins.

Il eut un rire froid et moqueur.

- La plus en sécurité? Tu es sérieux? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

- Suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle se trouve en sûreté pour le moment dans la salle de bain, pendant que Parker et Bones sont directement dans la ligne de mire de ces criminels, oui.

Il fit un pas vers moi, les pupilles dilatées, ses poings serrés le long de son corps, comme en train de se préparer au combat.

- Elle n'est pas en sécurité, Booth. Si elle l'était, elle serait ici avec nous, pas dans ce clapier, prête à se faire descendre comme... comme...

Il parut perdre pieds quelques secondes, réalisant certainement ce qu'il venait lui-même de dire. Il engouffra une main dans ses cheveux et la passa sur son visage puis se tût purement et simplement.

- Seeley? Questionna Cam en essayant de m'attraper la main.

Je lui refusai ce simple de geste de réconfort que je ne voulais pas et serrai la mâchoire en la dévisageant sans vraiment pourtant la voir.

- Vous... Vous avez eu des nouvelles du docteur Brennan, Booth? Elle va bien n'est-ce pas?

La question de Zach, pourtant si naïve et probablement un peu malvenue me fit tout de même esquisser un sourire de sympathie pour le jeune homme qui idolâtrait tellement son mentor. Je me souvins alors d'une remarque que Bones m'avait fait quelques temps auparavant: _Faites-moi une faveur et tapez Zach sur l'épaule avec une main ouverte. _J'avais demandé pourquoi. Mais je réalisais à présent que ça n'avait pas d'importance pourquoi. Ce qui avait de l'importance c'était qu'elle me l'avait demandé.

Alors c'est ce que je fis. Parce que ça aurait fait plaisir à Bones et que c'était peut-être le plus grand réconfort que je pouvais apporter à Zach à ce moment-là.

- Booth... Je fixai à nouveau mon attention sur Camille. Ta main saigne.

Je fronçai les sourcils en observant la peau arrachée au-dessus de mes phalanges, et souris automatiquement en utilisant un terme que Bones aurait certainement apprécié.

- Je vais y jeter un oeil, fit-elle en saisissant la manche de ma veste marquée du sigle jaune du FBI.

Je tirai dans l'autre sens et secouai la tête.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, Camille.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour objecter je ne sais quoi mais Hodgins lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied quand il me vit me diriger vers l'intérieur de l'épicerie.

- Booth... quelque soit le prix... je paierai ce qu'il faudra. Sans poser de questions.

- Je sais, Jack. Je sais.

&&&

J'avais donné des surnoms à nos trois assaillants. Pas vraiment pour passer le temps mais plus pour m'empêcher de réfléchir au moyen de nous sortir tous de là. S'échapper n'était définitivement pas une option, mais je savais pertinemment que très souvent mon intellect était plus fort que ma raison. L'un et et l'autre devaient certainement être liés chez beaucoup de personnes, mais pas chez moi. Chez moi, c'étaient deux choses bien distinctes et indépendantes. Bref, j'avais donné des surnoms à nos trois assaillants. Et tandis que mon subconscient reconnaissait sans nulle doute là l'influence de mon partenaire, mon conscient avais agilement évité de trop réfléchir à la question...

Celui avec qui j'avais eu le plus l'occasion de... communiquer était « Moriarty », ce personnage complètement dingue de l'oeuvre de Conan Doyle correspondait bien, à mon sens, au regard bleu acier empreint de folie de l'homme. Même si je doutais que l'intelligence du personnage réel équivalait à celle du personnage fictif. Le deuxième homme, au regard presque enfantin et naïf, cheveux blonds hirsutes et qui tenait toujours en jougs le plus jeune couple et les agents de sécurité était « Houdini ». Il avait une structure athlétique qui sans nulle doute lui permettait d'accomplir quelques prouesses physiques dignes du grand magicien. Quant au dernier, le plus taciturne et celui qui semblait conserver un calme olympien en toute circonstance, je l'avais appelé Monte Christo. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi, que si l'un des ces criminels menait les deux autres, c'était lui. Au départ, j'avais cru que Moriarty était le leader, à présent, j'étais certaine du contraire.

J'inclinai le visage légèrement, tentant de mieux distinguer les traits de ce dernier; ils étaient comme vides d'expression... Ou plutôt non, ils étaient comme impassibles. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, il parvenait à ne rien laisser paraître. Il menaçait Schift de son arme, oui, mais rien dans ses yeux ne laissait voir s'il comptait réellement s'en servir ou non. Et rien que cela me donna la réponse à ma question muette. Quelqu'un qui pouvait aussi bien masquer ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il lui passait par la tête était probablement très intelligent et capable de bien des choses. Y compris de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid.

- Bones?

Je baissai la tête vers Parker, toujours blotti dans mes bras.

- Où est Angela?

Immédiatement, je remuais la tête en tout sens, presque paniqué que l'un des trois hommes ne l'ait entendu. Mais apparemment, ils avaient bien d'autres préoccupations que d'écouter parler un enfant puisque personne ne nous prêtait attention. Je relâchai une tension dont je n'avais pas eu conscience, et chuchotai, quasi inaudible :

- Écoute-moi, Parker, il ne faut pas que tu parles d'Angela, d'accord ? Elle s'est cachée et si ces méchants hommes l'apprennent... Je fis une pause assez longue pour qu'il comprenne l'enjeu de la situation sans toutefois l'effrayer davantage. Eh bien, Angela sera vraiment en danger. Et elle ne pourra plus nous aider.

- Tu penses qu'elle a prévenu papa ?

Une seconde à peine, je fermai les yeux, si fort que mes paupières me firent mal.

- Je l'espère. Je l'espère vraiment.

- Est-ce... Est-ce que tu as peur toi?

Et malgré moi, je souris.

- Oui, Parker, j'ai peur, murmurai-je appréhendant le fait que Moriarty pouvait revenir à la charge.

- Mais... mais papa dit toujours que tu n'as peur de rien. Il dit même que tu n'as pas assez peur parfois. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Bones?

Un instant, un petit creux se forma au milieu de mon front, comme il se dessinait souvent lorsque je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Il était amusant de voir comme les questions d'un enfant de cinq ans pouvaient souvent être plus intéressantes que celles de la plupart des adultes. Et aussi de constater à quel point elles étaient plus... compliquées d'une certaine façon.

- Je pense... je pense que ça veut dire que ton papa a dans l'idée que je ne suis pas assez prudente, que j'aime faire les choses à ma manière et qu'il arrive que je me mette en danger inutilement.

_Heureusement, Booth n'était pas là, soupirai-je intérieurement._ Il danserait autour de la pièce s'il savait ce que je venais de dire. Je plissai les lèvres, me demandant bien d'où pouvait venir cette expression.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?

Tiens, ça aussi c'était une bonne question.

Heureusement, je n'eus jamais l'occasion de répondre. Ou malheureusement plutôt.

&&&

_Angela, ma grande, tu as intérêt à ralentir les battements de ton coeur si tu ne veux pas finir pas gentiment perdre pieds et t'étaler comme une pizza pas fraîche sur le sol de ces foutues toilettes de cette foutue, foutue banque!_ Je croyais pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps dans un WC de toute ma vie. A part peut-être cette fois là au collège, quand j'avais eu peur d'être enceinte et que j'avais demandé à ma meilleure amie de l'époque, Patty, de m'acheter un test de grossesse. Pas la peine de dire qu'il m'avait encore fallu une ou deux années pour réaliser que ce que Tommy Prichard et moi avions fait à l'arrière de la Bentley de ses parents n'avaient aucune chance d'avoir pour résultat un bébé.

Au moment où je contemplais l'idée d'utiliser mon rouge à lèvres comme d'un crayon pour jouer au morpion sur la porte face à moi, mon téléphone s'illumina.

- Booth ! Hurlai-je encore une fois en chuchotant. J'étais la reine de côté là. Je l'utilisais constamment sur Jack. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ton coup de fil?

- Désolé, soupira-t-il, la voix plus lessivée et inquiète que jamais. Des nouvelles?

- Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plutôt à toi de me demander ça, fis-je, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour nous sortir de ce pétrin ?! Je te rappelle que je suis toujours coincée dans un endroit plus petit qu'une cage à lapin et que nos petits copains d'à côté auront bien envie d'y aller à un moment ou à un autre !

- Tu es bien dans les toilettes des filles, rassure-moi...

- Oui, sifflai-je la plus aiguë possible, histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de jouer les malins avec moi. Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se préoccuper de savoir s'ils sont chez les femmes ou les hommes ?

- Touché. _Tu m'étonnes ! _Écoute, Ange... On va essayer les négociations...

- Comment ça « on va essayer »? Explique un peu parce que là j'ai quelques doutes. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « on va essayer »?

- Ca veut dire qu'on va entrer en communication avec les preneurs d'otages. Tenter de leur proposer un marché. Cullen pense que c'est la meilleure option pour l'instant, et franchement je crois qu'il a raison.

- Cullen est là ?

- Oui.

Je fermais les yeux sans même m'en rendre compte. Si le directeur adjoint au FBI était présent cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: on était vraiment dans la panade cette fois. Pas la peine d'espérer que nos trois mousquetaires armés de flingues étaient des Robin des Bois déguisés en méchants.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Booth?

- Est-ce que tu as réussi à en apprendre plus...? Combien de preneurs d'otages ?

- Au moins trois. J'en ai vu un de plus tout à l'heure. Il traînait un petit bonhomme dégarni vers la salle des coffres.

- Très bien. Et combien d'otages à ton avis?

- Booth... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Encore une fois je me mis à ronger mes ongles. Je... J'aurais dû être à la place de Brennan. Elle aurait su elle. Elle te serait beaucoup plus utile.

- Angela, soupira-t-il encore. Tu... Elle ne voudrait pas ça, ok ? Elle voudrait que tu sois en sécurité, affirma-t-il.

Et peut-être l'avais-je imaginé mais j'étais presque sûre d'avoir perçu un sanglot sous ce timbre plein d'assurance.

- D'accord, ferme les yeux, commanda-t-il rapidement, tentant de diffuser le malaise.

- Quoi?

- Fais-le, Ange.

- Ok, fis-je en roulant des yeux mais en obéissant tout de même.

- Tu es une artiste, Angela. Tu as donc, je suppose, l'habitude d'observer ce qui se passe autour de toi. Maintenant tout ce que je te demande c'est de revenir en arrière. Il fait froid à l'extérieur, tu sens le vent jusqu'au bout de tes doigts, qui te glace le sang. Tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de te retrouver au coin du feu avec un lait de poule et...

- Est-ce que je peux avoir des chocolats avec ?

J'entendis un rire chaud et doux. Comme celui que recevait Bren de sa part parfois. Eh, ça marchait son truc !

- Si tu veux... A présent, tu pousses les portes de la banque, tu secoues ton manteau parce qu'il a commencé à neiger dehors. Tu te dis qu'ici au moins, tu seras au sec. Brennan et Parker sont à côté de toi...

- Ils ont les joues rosies par le froid. Parker ressemble à un mini bonhomme de neige avec son bonnet rouge et son écharpe grise. Bren a les yeux qui brillent et une mine déconfite quand elle m'aperçoit rire. Elle pense encore que j'ai dit à Parker de commencer la bataille de boules de neige...

- Bien, Angela... Maintenant, je veux que tu regardes autour de toi, dans la banque, qu'est-ce que tu vois?

- C'est blanc... très blanc... et il ne fait pas si chaud que ça. On dirait que le chauffage est en panne ou je ne sais pas. La guichetière a un gros pull en laine et les agents de sécurité ont gardé leurs vestes.

- Combien sont-ils?

- Deux... il y en a deux.

- Ok, est-ce que tu vois d'autres clients?

- Pas vraiment... Oh! si. Parker s'est dit que ce serait bien de se servir du carrelage comme d'une piste de lancement. Il court dans tous les sens, glissant toujours plus loin. Ça amuse un couple âgé. Les petits jeunes qui étaient devant moi ont arrêté de se bécoter quand ils ont vu arriver Park droit sur eux. Et puis il y a ce type que Bren est en train d'enguirlander. C'est tout. Je crois.

- Merci, Ange. Ça va énormément nous aider. Dis, reprit-il, hésitant une seconde, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle... l'enguirlandait?

- Qui?

- Bones. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle enguirlandait le type?

- Oh. Parker est tombé et elle n'a pas trop apprécié qu'il le gronde. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et a envoyé une de ses réparties bien placées au gars.

Je l'entendis sourire furtivement de l'autre côté du récepteur.

- Est-ce... Est-ce que tu as parlé à Hodgins, demandai-je ayant presque peur de la réponse.

Je connaissais suffisamment le bug guy pour savoir qu'il serait difficile à contrôler dans les heures à venir.

- Angela?

- Jack?

- C'est moi, fit-il, expirant largement. Écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... ils me laissent seulement te parler parce que j'ai menacé de tous les faire virer.

Je ris fragilement.

- Tu ne pas faire ça, Hodgie.

- Crois-moi, Ange, je peux. C'est fou ce qu'un nanti comme moi peur faire...

- Jack...

- Ok. Ok, répéta-t-il, redevenant soudain si sérieux, et effrayé. Tu... tu ne fais pas de bêtises, hein?

- Quoi? Tu penses que je vais aller draguer l'un de ces gars là?

- S'il te plaît...

Aussitôt, je me rembrunis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu... tu me promets de rester là où tu es? Tu me le jures?

- Booth m'a déjà fait promettre ça.

- Promets-le moi à moi alors.

- Je... C'est promis.

- Ok. Ok. Euh... je... dois y aller. Mais je suis là. Juste en face. Je t'attendrai, d'accord?

- D'accord, dis-je, en plaçant ma main au niveau du coeur.

J'entendis le téléphone changer de main et Booth reprendre la parole, tandis que j'essuyais les larmes qui avaient perlés au coin de mes yeux.

- Booth, rends-moi service... Surveille-le pour moi.

- Je le ferai. Et toi, rend-moi service aussi... ne romps pas ta promesse.

- Je vais essayer. Est-ce que...

Je sursautai si violemment au bruit qui me semblait si proche que mon portable m'échappa et vint s'éclater sur le sol en deux morceaux sur le carrelage.

&&&

Tout s'était passé tellement vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir venir. L'un des agents de sécurité passant sa main droite vers sa cheville, Moriarty le frappant de la crosse de son revolver l'envoyant valser sur le sol, la jeune caissière poussant un hurlement, le marbre blanc veiné de sang, les yeux fermés des deux gens âgés, les pleurs de Parker...

Et surtout, ce bruit assourdissant, cette peine inextinguible qui perça l'air en un cri inhumain.

&&&

- Ange? Ange ! Nom de... elle a coupé la communication.

Hodgins écarquillai les yeux, la vision troublée.

- Quoi ? Mais non... Elle... je viens de l'avoir... elle...

L'instant même où Hodgins prononça ces mots ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps pour nous effrayer réellement. Le coup de feu qui siffla à l'intérieur de la banque, si.

A suivre...

* * *

Oui, oui, je sais pas beaucoup de Bones ici mais ça va changer après... Et Oui, je me suis vite débarrassée de Rebecca mais l'inclure dans l'histoire pour l'instant me compliquerait trop la tâche. 


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais, je sais. Je crains! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais vous savez comment c'est les fêtes de fin d'années et les familles nombreuses... Bref!

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard et du retard certain du prochain chapitre (oui, oui encore!), un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois.

Je suis navrée pour toute éventuelle incohérence.

Bonnes fêtes à tous et toutes et encore un immense merci à tous mes "revieweurs", vous êtes des anges.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV:**

- Angela !

Lorsque je vis Hodgins s'élancer vers la banque, prêt à traverser le cordon de sécurité et à en découdre avec n'importe quelle personne se trouvant sur son chemin, sincèrement je fus plus que volontaire pour le suivre. Pendant moins de deux secondes. Les deux secondes qu'il me fallut pour rappeler que je n'étais pas ici en tant que Seeley Booth, ami de Temperance Brennan et père de Parker mais en tant que Agent spécial Booth.

Je lui attrapai donc les deux bras et le retins vers l'arrière, lui bloquant ainsi tout échappatoire.

- Lâche-moi! Si tu ne fais rien moi je vais faire quelque chose!!

- Hodgins! Calme-toi!

- Lâche-moi, je te dis! Je ne suis pas du FBI moi! Tu ne pas m'ordonner quoique ce soit! Angela est là-dedans et c'est là que je vais.

Il tenta de m'envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia, mais je lui collai le mien sous la cheville et le fis pivoter. Sans qu'il eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva étendu au sol, dos plaqué dans la neige qui continuait de s'amonceler dans les rues.

Je le scrutai pendant quelques secondes, espérant qu'il se calme. Il était essoufflé d'avoir trop crié, apeuré de ce qui pourrait arriver à la femme qu'il aimait, et en colère. Tellement en colère. Son regard d'habitude si limpide semblait maintenant terne, vidé.

Je lui tendis une main qu'il ne regarda même pas, puis il se releva sèchement, raidi de fureur, les épaules trempées de la bouillasse marron qui envahissait à présent la rue d'avoir été trop piétinée.

Il s'approcha de moi, tête baissée, les poings si serrés qu'ils pâlirent considérablement, et finit par ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je ne bougeai pas. Ses mots étaient coupants comme des lames d'un rasoir, pénétrants lentement dans ma chair et mon sang. Et le poids sur ma poitrine et mon coeur ne fit que m'écraser un peu plus.

- Tu sais, Booth, au départ quand tu es venu à l'Institut, j'ai cru que tu n'étais qu'un de ces petits ronds de cuir qui ne pensait qu'à son avancement, à sa carrière. Il fit une pause imperceptible. On n'arrive pas à résoudre une affaire? Eh, pas de problème, les fouines sont là! Je croyais que tout ce pourquoi tu étais là c'était parce que tu voulais te faire bien voir par tes supérieurs. Au pire couvrir je ne sais lequel de tes foutus collègues pour une nouvelle bourde de ton précieux petit Etat...

Un de mes collègues en question s'avança et je l'entendis protester d'un vague « _Eh!_» mais le stoppai d'un geste. Hodgins enchaîna, s'approchant encore :

- Apparemment j'avais raison, pas vrai, fit-il un sourire haineux sur les lèvres. Le fait est que toutes ces belles paroles sur la justice, le fait d'aider les familles à faire leur deuil... Il s'esclaffa, amer. Et quand je pense à tout ton joli discours sur le fait que Brennan était non seulement une partenaire mais aussi une amie!

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, les bras écartés, invitant quiconque à partager sa « joie » morbide.

- Eh, regardez-moi ça, Agent Booth extraordinaire!

Il s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et revint à ma hauteur. Et je n'aurais su dire si c'était parce qu'il se tenait si droit, ou si c'était parce que j'avais si honte de moi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me dépassait d'une tête à ce moment-là.

- Laisse-moi te dire ce que j'en pense, Agent Booth, cracha-t-il. Le fait est que tu n'en as rien à faire d'elles. De Angela, de Brennan... Bones, articula-t-il lentement comme s'il méprisait tout ce que le terme que j'avais fini par chérir au cours des dernières années représentait pour moi. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces types, murmura-t-il. Et si tu aimais autant Park...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce mot _là_. Je l'attrapai par le col de sa veste, le traînait dans les airs sur dix bons mètres pour le coller contre le mur de l'épicerie. Je le secouai comme un prunier pendant quelques secondes, fou de rage, et finis par caler mon avant bras sur sa gorge, me maîtrisant encore assez pour ne pas lui rompre le cou et lui permettre de respirer encore un peu. Les mâchoires serrées, le front fiévreux, je dégainai mon arme et plaçai le canon sur sa tempe:

- Écoute-moi bien parce que c'est la dernière fois que je le dirai, commençai-je, détachant bien chaque syllabe des mots que j'utilisais. Prononce encore une seule fois le nom de mon fils et non seulement je te colle une balle dans la tête mais avant je te ferai regretter si fort d'être né que c'est toi qui me supplieras de t'achever, énonçai-je le plus calmement du monde; à la surface en tous cas. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre?

Il tenta de se défaire de mon emprise, ses deux mains essayant de me repousser, mais en vain.

- Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre?! Hurlai-je alors que je sentais deux agents tenter de me tirer vers l'arrière.

- Booth, intima Wilcox, l'un de mes plus proches amis du Bureau. Booth, laisse tomber, mon vieux.

Je commençais déjà à relâcher mon étreinte, engouffrant mon arme dans son holster, mais revins de plus belle à la charge le saisissant une nouvelle fois par les revers de sa veste, le soulevant de terre, puis le rejetai contre le mur de béton. Cette fois, trois agents vinrent vers moi et m'éloignèrent, me tenant bras et poings.

- Laisse couler, Booth, dit encore Wilcox.

Et une fois à quelques mètres de Hodgins qui s'était laissé retomber au sol, quasi aphatique, c'est ce que je fis. Zach se précipita vers lui, tandis que tous les autres personnes présentes gardaient encore leur distance me lançant un oeil inquiet.

J'avais accumulé une telle tension dans tout mon corps que quand les quelques agents autour de moi me relâchèrent je faillis m'écrouler moi aussi. Tant et si bien que quand je sentis des doigts encercler mon poignet, je ne réagis pas immédiatement. Le regard concerné de Cam me ramena sur Terre, mais pas vraiment là où je voulais.

- Seeley, ne t'inquiète pas pour Parker, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

Elle croyait certainement que c'étaient là des mots qui allaient me rassurer. Mais cela ne fit que me rappeler que j'avais échoué. Je pouvais bien haïr Hodgins pour ce qu'il avait insinué, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait raison. J'avais échoué à protéger les deux seuls êtres qui comptaient pour moi.

A cette réalisation, je déglutis difficilement, ce noeud toujours présent, un orage rageur couvant au-dessus de ma tête. Je reportai mon attention sur la jeune femme face à moi. Elle était inquiète. Et cette inquiétude, cette sympathie et cet... amour que je lisais dans ce regard si opaque, au lieu de me soulager, de m'apaiser au moins un peu, me rendit malade. J'avais la nausée, une envie irrépressible de vomir tripes et boyaux. Je ravalai ma salive et pâlis, j'en étais sûr. Puis fis un pas en arrière, me distançant encore un peu de Camille, creusant davantage le fossé qui s'établissait de minute en minute entre nous.

- Il faut que... Il faut que j'aille voir Cullen. On va... essayer d'établir la communication avec la banque, tenter de savoir ce qui se passe... Je... je dois y aller.

&&&

Tout ce que je parvenais encore à sentir en cet instant c'était ce doux parfum d'enfance, mélange de shampooing à la pomme, de sucre d'orge et de... Booth. Le parfum de Parker. Il avait une fragrance unique, comme chacun d'entre nous. Et elle était davantage marquée dans mon esprit parce que j'avais le visage engouffré dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux... Une de ses petites boucles rebelles s'envolait pour se reposer une seconde plus tard, au rythme de ma respiration saccadée.

- Bones, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille, haletant de terreur.

- Chut, mon chéri, chut, intimai-je doucement, resserrant un peu plus mes bras autour de lui.

- Est-ce... Il hoqueta brièvement. Est-ce qu'on va mourir?

Je ne sus trop ce qui me fit trembler tout à coup. Était-ce le froid assommant qui semblait figer l'air ou les larmes du petit garçon qui roulaient dans mon cou? Sans trop savoir pourquoi je lui embrassai la tempe et secouai frénétiquement le chef, essayant de transmettre une certitude que je savais par trop fragile.

- Non. Non, Parker. Nous n'allons pas mourir.

Mes mots paraissaient sûrs, imprégnés d'une conviction qui pourtant me faisait bien défaut. Ça n'était que ça: apparence. Car enfin c'était bien du sang qui avait éclaboussé les murs. C'était bien l'agent de sécurité qui était couché sur le sol, inerte. C'était bien de l'effroi que je percevais dans les tréfonds de mon être. Oh pas pour moi, non. J'avais eu ma part de peur tout au long de ma vie, et même si voir quelqu'un se faire tirer dessus n'avait plus rien d'extraordinaire, ça n'avait rien d'ordinaire non plus. Et ça l'était encore moins pour un petit garçon de cinq ans qui ne devait aspirer qu'à une chose à cette âge là: le bonheur et la joie. On n'avait pas le droit de briser la naïveté fragile et idéaliste d'un enfant. Je l'avais appris bien trop tôt, à mes propres dépends.

Et cela, j'en étais sûre, était la raison qui me fit m'arrêter de trembler.

N'entendant plus que le gémissement plaintif de l'agent, je relevai doucement la tête. Parker, lui, avait enroulé ses petits bras autour de moi comme des lianes et refusait de me laisser m'éloigner.

- Parker, eh, ça va aller. Ça va aller, fis-je le plus calmement que mes nerfs ne me le permirent. J'attrapai son visage et l'encadrai de mes deux mains, le forçant le plus doucement que je pus à me regarder. Ses yeux sombres et anxieux me fendirent le coeur. Écoute-moi bien, Parker, on va s'en sortir, ok? Tu comprends?

Il agita rapidement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je souris furtivement avant de redevenir sérieuse.

- Il faut que j'aille voir comment va le monsieur là-bas... Je vais te laisser juste un instant, ok?

- Non... Non, non, Bones.

Je grimaçai. Ok Tempe, il faut essayer une autre technique. Soudain, je souris, assez fière de ma trouvaille. Je m'assis à nouveau contre le mur, Parker à côté de moi.

- Tu sais quoi? Quand j'étais petite, mon frère et moi jouions à un jeux... Tu connais, Marco Polo?

- Oui. On y joue dans une piscine. On choisit quelqu'un qui doit nager pendant quelques secondes avec ses yeux fermés et il doit trouver les autres joueurs sans jamais les ouvrir. Mais il a le droit de crier « Marco! » et les autres doivent crier « Polo! » pour qu'il arrive à les trouver.

Mon sourire ne fit que se décupler aux souvenirs qui me revinrent en mémoire de Russ et moi en train de hurler ces deux mots jusqu'à bout de souffle, mais je les chassai bien vite. Tout ceci avait un but.

- C'est ça. Eh bien, mon frère et moi avions établis nos propres règles et nous jouions tout le temps.

- Même quand vous étiez pas dans l'eau?

- Même quand on était à l'école.

- Comment?

- A chaque fois que je me sentais seule et perdue et que je savais que Russ n'était pas loin je criais « Marco »!

- Il te répondait, demanda-t-il l'air si curieux et intéressé que je doutais qu'il se souvenait même, pour l'instant en tous cas, de notre situation.

- Toujours. Je poussai Parker amicalement de côté avec mon épaule et il rit un peu. Si tu veux, on peut y jouer tous les deux. Comme ça quand j'aurai peur je pourrai te trouver n'importe où.

Son regard s'agrandit d'émerveillement, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent au-delà du probable. J'opinai, heureuse de ce moment de répit puis ébouriffai instinctivement ses cheveux qu'il pris soin de remettre en place avant de grimacer.

- Je vais juste voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour lui, débutai-je en me tournant déjà.

- Bones, me rappela-t-il un peu trop fort.

- Oui?

- Tout le monde te donne des surnoms... papa il t'appelle Bones et Angela c'est « ma chérie », dit-il en contorsionnant son visage de dégoût. J'inclinai le visage de côté, attendant la suite. Comment il t'appelait ton frère?

Mon visage se fendit en deux, paisiblement.

- Tempy.

- D'accord, dit-il, content.

Je plissai le front, confuse un instant.

- D'accord, répondis-je tout de même, sentant que nous étions arriver à une entente dont je ne connaissais pas encore toute la teneur.

&&&

Je collai une nouvelle fois mes deux mains sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de hurler, sentant des larmes rouler sur mes joues et mes doigts. J'avais eu tellement peur. Mais sentis mon coeur se remettre à battre lorsque je passai ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte des toilettes pour entendre Parker appeler Brennan, puis voir cette dernière quelques secondes plus tard à genoux sur le sol, défiant du regard l'un des criminels; celui à l'imper'. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle disait mais la réponse du gars était plus que claire.

- Oublie ça ma jolie, tu bouges pas d'où tu es, fit-il en la repoussant d'un coup de crosse dans l'épaule.

Je n'apercevais plus que ses pieds maintenant. Une goutte de sueur perla à mon front lorsque je l'entendis répliquer. _Oh, je t'en prie, Bren, laisse tomber. Laisse tomber._

- Je veux juste voir si je peux faire quelque chose, lança-t-elle un ton plus haut que tout à l'heure. Il ne vous servira à rien de le laisser mourir ici. Vous pouvez encore vous en sortir à ce stade. Mais tuez un agent de sécurité et c'est l'injection létale!

Le dingue qu'elle prenait encore visiblement pour un être humain pour essayer de le raisonner comme ça s'esclaffa, puis je le vis s'approcher dangereusement de Brennan. Et plus rien. Pendant peut-être cinq secondes. Ce furent les cinq secondes les plus longues de ma vie. Lorsque je ne distinguais plus que ses pieds à lui aussi, je compris à quel point il était proche d'elle. Trop proche. Beaucoup trop. Et cette fois-ci je parvins à anticiper ce que je devais faire: je plaquai à nouveau mes deux mains sur ma bouche mais me refusais à fermer les yeux. Il fallait que je sache. Il le fallait...

Quand j'entendis ma meilleure pousser un cri mêlé de douleur, de surprise et de peur, je savais que j'avais bien fait d'anticiper la propre douleur qui m'enserrait la poitrine. _Oh, Tempe._

- Tempy !!

Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Parker... Lorsque je les rouvris ce fut pour voir clairement quelques mèches de cheveux dans la main de son agresseur. Il inspecta un instant son poing et l'essuya nonchalamment sur son jeans délavé. Une légère traînée plus sombre s'imprégna immédiatement dans le tissu. Il avait dû lui tirer la tête en arrière avant de... de la frapper. Les pleurs du fils de Booth m'obligèrent à penser. Vite. Il fallait qu'_ils_ se dépêchent. Il fallait que je _les_ appelle. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose... Mes yeux se reportèrent sur mon portable séparés en deux sur le sol quand j'entendis la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

&&&

Je sentis un tissu de papier essuyer doucement ma pommette. L'une des mains si petite et pourtant si forte de Parker tenait un mouchoir et tentait d'essuyer le sang qui dégoulinait sur ma peau. Je souris furtivement en fixant le jeune garçon face à moi. Il ne pleurait plus, semblant particulièrement insistant sur le fait de ne pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Et un frisson me parcourut tout le corps quand je réalisai qu'il me faisait penser à moi. A moi et à Booth. Je laissai mes paupières se clore en pensant à mon partenaire. Parker arrêta ses soins et prit ma main dans les siennes.

- Tu veux un bisou pour aller mieux?

En cet instant, j'eus l'impression que mon coeur réchauffait tout mon être. J'opinai simplement, doucement, incapable du moindre mot.

Il embrassa ma joue, juste en dessous de la blessure faite par la bague que portait mon agresseur et, étrangement, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. En relevant la tête, Parker resté dans mes bras, je vis le regard presque affectueux de la vieille dame à côté de moi m'observer avec un mélange de compassion et de satisfaction.

- Votre fils est un bon petit, dit-elle simplement.

Trop estomaquée par le fait qu'elle pensait cet incroyable petit garçon être ma progéniture, je la fixai juste, incapable de la corriger, les yeux ébahis de je ne savais trop quoi: surprise, affection inébranlable pour le « bon petit » en question, et... fierté aussi. Beaucoup. Automatiquement et sans trop savoir pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, je me rassis plus droite, menton plus haut, les yeux presque brillants et le coeur battant la chamade. Tous mes doctorats, mes publications d'articles, mes conférences de presse pour tel ou tel livre ne pouvaient égaler ce sentiment merveilleux: une fierté absolue.

Et puis... mon visage se décomposa aussitôt en sentant la chaleur du petit corps de Parker contre le mien. Je déglutis, m'apprêtant presque à le repousser quand je compris ce que je ressentais exactement. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais, je l'aimais. Mais alors, la chose la plus extraordinaire se produisit: il ferma les yeux et juste avant que le sommeil ne le garde avec lui, il murmura, à peine audible:

- Marco...

- Polo, entendis-je ma voix emplie de sanglots lui répondre.

&&&

Dans un geste habituel et significatif pour moi et ceux qui me connaissaient je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant encore davantage; puis je me relevai un peu et agrippai chacune de mes hanches, mon arme plus visible que jamais, comme pour me donner une certaine contenance. Le Directeur adjoint au FBI ne s'occupait pas de ce genre de coups de fils habituellement, mais Cullen avait été autrefois négociateur pour le FBI. Bien avant d'occuper les hautes fonctions dont il avait la charge aujourd'hui. Le preneur d'otages qu'il avait comme interlocuteur ne semblait pas plus enclin que cela à faire une quelconque demande. C'était loin d'être des amateurs. Et ça ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde. Ils avaient un but précis, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu.

Cullen pivota sur lui-même, le regard défait, reposant le combiné à son emplacement originel.

- Ils... Ils ne veulent pas négocier.

- Mais... mais vous leur avez bien dit qu'on pouvait leur donner tout l'argent qu'ils voulaient. Plus qu'il n'y en aura jamais dans cette banque?! Vous leur avez dit que... que c'était leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Que...

J'étais irrationnel, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il nous était refusé d'emblée une de nos options les plus sécuritaires pour les otages.

Cullen secoua le chef.

- Oui, Booth. Je leur ai dit tout ça. Ils ont rétorqué qu'ils... Il déglutit et se redonna un aplomb qu'il venait d'égarer. Ils ont rétorqué qu'ils avaient un cadeau pour nous. Et que si on ne les laissait pas tranquilles, il y en auraient d'autres.

- Un cadeau?

A ces mots, il me fixa droit dans les yeux et j'eus presque peur de la réponse que je parvins à y lire.

Le coup de feu. Un froid glacial m'envahit. Le coup de feu qui avait rendu Hodgins fou d'inquiétude, le coup de feu depuis lequel nous n'avions plus été en mesure de communiquer avec Angela, le coup de feu qui avait percé l'air et qui aurait tout aussi bien pu percer mon propre coeur, le coup de feu que j'avais presque ironiquement oublié tant j'étais inquiet pour ceux que j'aimais. Je contemplai un instant mon holster qui retenait encore et toujours mon arme de service et tiquai en réalisant à quel point ce petit objet si banal pour un type comme moi pouvait d'une seconde à l'autre devenir si détestable. Le coup de feu...

&&&

Je serrai les poings, commandant à mes doigts de cesser leurs tremblements. Ils ne me répondirent que brièvement avant de faire à nouveau ce que bon leur semblaient. J'avais tellement froid, j'étais tellement à bout que je ne parvenais même pas à ré-assembler la batterie de mon portable sur celui-ci.

_Un dernier petit clip ici, pousse-le un peu plus. Voilà. C'était pas si compliqué que ça, Ange!_

Je levai les yeux au ciel en une prière à je ne savais trop qui avant de rallumer mon bien le plus précieux à ce moment-là. _Allez, marche, vas-y_, murmurai-je comme une incantation.

Lorsque le téléphone parut revenir à la vie je soupirai tellement fort que je crus encore une fois m'être faite entendre de nos petits copains.

&&&

Par pur réflexe j'attrapai mon téléphone, sans vraiment y penser. Mais lorsque la voix à l'autre bout se fit entendre j'eus une minute l'envie irrépressible de m'asseoir.

- Angela?

- C'est moi, confirma-t-elle quelques octaves encore en-dessous de ses communications précédentes.

Et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être une fouine pour comprendre pourquoi. Sa peur était palpable dans chacune de ses respirations.

- Ange, mais que s'est-il passé? Tu vas bien? Bones, Parker?

- Eh, laisse-moi en placer une, tu veux! Après une courte pause, elle poursuivit. Quand j'ai entendu le coup de feu, j'ai explosé mon portable sur le sol. Heureusement ça n'était pas grand-chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Angela, intimai-je sous le regard perplexe de Cullen.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis dans les toilettes, bloquée, si tu te rappelles bien?

- Ange, grognai-je, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Elle soupira, aussi soulagée que moi.

- Ils vont bien. Tous les deux.

- Tu... tu es sûre?

- Booth, chuchota-t-elle tout en me criant dessus. Comment elle faisait ça, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je les ai vus, reprit-elle. Enfin, J'ai vu Brennan et entendu Parker... Booth...

Mon coeur à peine rasséréné, je le sentis me tirailler presque aussi vite à son hésitation.

- Quoi?

- Ils... L'un des types... Il... il...

- Ange, je t'en prie, suppliai-je, un ton plus bas. Et je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était parce que je voulais qu'elle se dépêche d'en finir ou parce que je ne voulais pas entendre la suite.

- Il l'a frappée, Booth. Il l'a frappée si fort, pleura Angela. Elle... j'ai entendu son hurlement. Je voulais l'arrêter mais je... j'ai... Oh mon Dieu, Booth, je sais que j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, mais... Je...

J'aurais voulu trouver les mots pour la rassurer, pour lui donner un peu de ce confort dont je manquais tant. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. C'était comme si une entité invisible prenait un malin plaisir à attraper mon coeur et le serrer de ses doigts calleux, toujours plus fort, retirant un peu de la vie qui y restait encore. J'écartai momentanément le combiné de mon oreille et plaçai deux mains sur l'un des rayons du magasin, tête entre mes bras, tentant de reprendre la souffle qui m'échappait au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

J'avais la sensation de ne rien contrôler, que tout coulait entre mes doigts comme de l'eau sans que je puisse l'attraper.

J'inspirai à fond une dernière fois avant de réengager la conversation avec Angela, comme si de rien n'était, excepté que j'étais plus froid, distant. Je savais pertinemment ce que je faisais; et même si ce serait difficile pour Angela, il le fallait.

Comme un flash, une vision, plus qu'une pensée, de mes jours en tant que sniper me revint en mémoire: couché sur le sol, fusil calé sur mon épaule, mon doigt sur le déclencheur, l'ennemi dans mon viseur. Inspirer, cible accrochée, tirer, expirer.

- Angela, est-ce que tu sais qui a été abattu?

- Elle parut interdite quelques instants, ébahie même, mais répondit tout de même.

- N... Non. Je sais juste que c'est le gars à l'imper' qui a tiré. C'est lui qui... qui a frappé Bren. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle disait mais ses cris, - - Booth... Elle...

- Angela, l'interrompis-je sèchement. J'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur ce que tu sais pas sur ce que tu ignores.

- Mais Booth...

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me décrire son visage?

- Je... je crois.

- Bien. On va trouver un portraitiste. Je te recontacte dans vingt minutes maxi.

- Mais...

Sans attendre je raccrochai. Je posai un regard noir sur l'expression désapprobatrice de Cullen avant d'attraper un jeune agent par le bras.

- Dégotez-moi un dessinateur du Bureau ou de la police. Illico.

&&&

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du garde, toujours au sol. Sa blessure à la poitrine semblait plus grave que je ne l'avais cru au premier abord. Non, elle n'était pas grave, elle était mortelle. Il ne survivrait pas. Encore une fois, mon besoin de l'aider fut plus fort que tout, plus fort même que l'épée de Damoclès qui flottait au-dessus ma tête. Du moment qu'ils ne s'en prenaient pas à Parker, tout irait bien, essayai-je de me rassurer.

- S'il vous plaît, il va mourir si on ne fait rien.

- Bouge pas, tenta d'ordonner le bien trop immature, à mon goût, Houdini, de façon peu convaincante.

- T'as entendu le gamin, ma jolie, grommela Moriarty avec un sourire sadique, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'un des guichets de la banque.

- Laissez-moi au moins vérifier ses signes vitaux, plaidai-je.

Moriarty haussa un sourcil, visiblement intéressé et je grimaçai intérieurement. _Stupide, Brennan. Vraiment stupide. _Il s'approcha tout doucement, la crosse de son fusil dans la paume de sa main, sangle par-dessus son épaule sous l'oeil de Houdini. Puis, il vint s'accroupir face à moi, les yeux brûlants de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas vraiment identifier. Parker se réveilla instinctivement, comme sentant un danger se rapprocher, tournant la tête pour observer Moriarty; son étreinte se resserra sur moi.

- Ses signes vitaux, tiens donc. M'aurais-tu cacher quelque chose, poupée?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais, malheureusement, Parker me devança. J'avais déclenché ce que j'avais craint depuis le début: que nos identités ne soient révélées. S'ils apprenaient que Parker était le fils d'un agent du FBI et que j'étais anthropologue judiciaire, nous ne sortirions d'ici que d'une seule façon, les pieds devant.

- Elle est docteur, clama le petit garçon avec un air de défi qui en d'autres circonstances m'auraient fait sourire mais qui là m'effrayaient terriblement.

- Voyez-vous ça, ricana notre interlocuteur.

- Docteur Bones, renchérit Parker avec assurance.

J'attendais encore que le couperet tombe quand Moriarty me lança un regard qui me fit frissonner.

- Tiens, tiens... Il inspecta le poing qui avait servi à me frapper et approcha ses doigts de mon visage, écartant une mèche de cheveux qui était tomber dans mes yeux. Je crois bien que j'aurais bien besoin d'être examiné, Docteur, fit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier terme.

Il fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas lui fracasser la tête sur le marbre à l'entente de cette réplique tirée d'un mauvais film. Ça et une nouvelle intervention de Parker.

- La touche pas ! Si tu la touches, papa sera en colère, réitéra-t-il en se campant sur ses deux pieds, face à face avec notre ravisseur.

Celui-ci parut d'ailleurs si surpris par la menace et l'autorité qui apparaissait dans les traits du jeune garçon qu'il retomba en arrière une seconde avant de lui attraper le bras.

- Sans déc' ! Et où est « papa » en ce moment?

A cela, Parker parut perdre un peu de sa superbe et je me relevai un peu, attrapant ses épaules, tentant de l'attirer vers moi.

- Laissez-le tranquille, ça n'est qu'un petit garçon.

- Oh, il avait l'air très grand il n'y a pas deux minutes.

- Laissez-le, dis-je, les dents serrées de rage, le regard lançant des éclairs.

Il sourit méchamment, puis jeta un Parker sanglotant dans mes bras. Puis, il se pencha à mon oreille, prenant bien soin de frotter sa joue rugueuse contre la mienne, en murmurant à mon oreille.

- Je surveillerais mes arrières si j'étais toi, chérie. Dès qu'on aura une minute à nous, je m'occuperai de toi comme il faut. Ça fait un peu trop longtemps à mon goût que je n'ai pas vu une jolie nana comme toi.

A cela, il se recula un peu, me fit un clin d'oeil et retourna à sa précédente place; juste à temps pour laisser son complice revenir avec le directeur dans la salle principale. Monte Christo jeta un regard circulaire sur notre petite assemblée, notant sans l'ombre d'un doute ce qu'il s'était tramé pendant sa courte absence. Le coup de feu n'eut pas l'air de l'avoir tant affecté que cela. _Dommage collatéral_ dut être l'expression qui lui vint à l'esprit. Bizarrement, pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçut mon visage, son regard se fit plus dur envers Moriarty.

Il devait bien connaître les habitudes de son associé et ne pas les partager.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire, Billy?

Un nom. Voilà quelque chose qui pourrait servir. Ça et le fait que ce Billy venait sans doute, d'après ses propres remarques, de sortir de prison. Il fallait que je passe l'information à Angela d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si elle avait trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec Booth comme je le croyais, il saurait faire bon usage de ces informations.

- T'inquiète, j'ai promis un joli paquet cadeau aux flics. Ils croyaient qu'on voulait négocier, ajouta-t-il en riant machiavéliquement.

Cela fit sourire Monte Christo et ne fit qu'amplifier mon malaise. S'ils n'étaient pas prêts à négocier quoique ce soit, c'était qu'ils avaient déjà prévu leur fuite et n'étaient pas venus ici comme des amateurs, à l'improviste. Je devais agir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, lançai-je.

Les deux hommes me fixèrent. L'un imperturbable, l'autre avec une certaine malice.

- Ok, ma jolie, je t'emmène quand tu veux, répondit Billy.

Et la façon qu'il avait de continuellement me déshabiller du regard ne dut pas passer inaperçue puisque leur chef fit un signe vers Houdini.

- Emmène-les tous les deux, ordonna-t-il en désignant Parker. Si elle tente le moindre truc, tu lui colles une balle dans la tête.

Je déglutis et pris Parker par la main, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain et surtout Angela, espérant de tout mon être qu'elle surveillait le couloir et ne se ferait pas découvrir par ma faute.

A suivre...


End file.
